Antes del final
by LaadyD
Summary: una noche en el cuartel del SPK Near y Gevanni son poseídos por sus mas bajos instintos, su deseo del uno por el otro


Solo un juego más

El no recuerda como llego a este momento y tampoco es información que realmente le interese, todo lo que importaba en ese momento era la respiración entrecortada de cierto albino en su oreja, incitándolo, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Incesantes jadeos y gemidos lo incitan a continuar con su labor para el placer de ambos cuerpos tirados en el suelo de la oficina central del SPK.

Los gemidos se vuelven más fuertes conforme el pelinegro se acercaba a la oreja del albino. Se detuvo tras escuchar su nombre entre gemidos cortados; se separó levemente del objeto de su delirio para contemplarlo. Sonrió. El rostro del menor tenía un rubor rosado que contrastaba con la palidez de siempre, los labios finos y rosados entreabiertos y con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior. Pero los ojos, esos grandes ojos oscuros eran lo que más le gustaba a Gevanni, esa mirada profunda y monótona de siempre había sido remplazada por el brillo del deseo y la lujuria. Varias veces Gevanni debía recordarse que Near ya rondaba los veinte, pero era difícil de procesarlo. El menor siempre irradiaba cierta inocencia infantil al verlo jugar en la alfombra de la oficina con sus múltiples juguetes.

El pelinegro fue traído de regreso del mundo de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como se enredaban los brazos de Near en su cuello, atrayéndolo, exigiendo toda su atención. El menor no quería que Gevanni se lo pensara demasiado, si lo hacía había la probabilidad de que lo soltara y saliera corriendo buscando alejarse. El sabía perfectamente que, pese a su edad, tenía la apariencia de un chiquillo no mayor de quince. Aquella táctica funciono, el pelinegro inmediatamente centro su atención en los rosados labios del albino, se mordió el labio inferior al ver como el menor saco la punta de la lengua para humedecer los mismos.

Fue ahí donde perdió el poco control que le quedaba de sí mismo. Sin poder resistirse a la escena, bajo la cabeza para plantar un beso apasionado en los labios de aquel falso infante. Sentía que había tocado el cielo, tantos días fantaseando con ese momento, aquellas fantasías no le hacían justicia a las sensaciones que se le presentaban a continuación, comenzaba a sentir el ardor en su entrepierna, había sido capaz de ignorarlo al principio al no saber qué tan lejos quería llegar el menor, pero todo cambio al probar aquellos labios, sabían al paraíso, incapaz de resistirse comenzó a morder el labio inferior del albino solo para después lamerlo con delicadeza, la boca de este se abrió ligeramente, dándole entrada a la impaciente lengua del pelinegro, pudo sentir como se aceleraban los latidos del menor y como las delicadas manos de este jugaban con su cabello.

Comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, sin embargo no deseaba separarse. ¿Y si al hacerlo el albino se desvanecía?, como había ocurrido en la mayoría de sus fantasías, ¿Y si todo esto no era más que un sueño más? No creía ser capaz de soportar la decepción. Arrastrado por la necesidad de oxígeno, Gevanni le dio tregua a los labios del albino, este seguía ahí para alivio del mayor. Con una gracia y delicadeza únicas, Near deslizo las manos desde el cuello del otro, desabrochando los botones, todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos. El otro no se inmuto hasta que sintió las manos de Near en su pecho desnudo, recorriendo toda su piel, trazando las líneas de su abdomen. Libero un pequeño gemido y repitió la acción del menor aun sintiendo las tímidas caricias de Near. El espectáculo que se presentó ante sus ojos no tenía precio; la pálida piel del albino casi podía confundirse con el pijama blanco, con el pecho descubierto, Gevanni fue capaz de presenciar el ritmo de la descontrolada respiración del menor. Esa piel blanca era como un lienzo y él estaba más que dispuesto a ser quien se le diera color.

Comenzó con besos tiernos y dulces, que iban desde el cuello hasta el pecho, pero los gemidos del albino lo excitaban cada vez más, incitándolo a morder y lamer la piel de este. Lo que comenzó con pequeños chillidos, se convirtieron rápidamente en gemidos, y estos a su vez en gritos de placer; su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba con más fiereza conforme la lengua de Gevanni descendía. Pronto las manos de este se posicionaron en las caderas del albino haciendo que la tonalidad rosa de las mejillas de Near aumentara hasta llegar a un rojo tenue; Gevanni levanto la mirada para fijarla en el rostro del menor, una sonrisa arrogante curvo sus labios al ver lo que ÉL había provocado en la normalmente imperturbable criatura. Sin duda iría al infierno por esto, pensó, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos del "pequeño" en su entrepierna, las caricias del menor fueron acompañadas por una leve risita que salió de los labios de Near, sonrojando aún más al mayor.

-Ne.. Near- suspiro Gevanni.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de ir más lejos?- susurro Near, haciendo sus caricias más fuertes. El mayor no pudo evitar soltar un largo y fuerte gemido, invitando a Near a continuar con su tarea.

Dicho esto Gevanni no perdió tiempo, comenzó a bajar los pantalones del menor, con el rose de la prenda el menor comenzó a suspirar y a gemir ligeramente. Una vez libre de la prenda Gevanni logro ver una pequeña erección en el miembro de menor, ocasionando a su vez, una en el propio. Introdujo, con lentitud y delicadeza, el miembro en su boca hasta la base. Los gemidos del menor no se hicieron esperar, primero suaves y luego cada vez más fuertes, Incitado por aquel placentero sonido, Gevanni aumentaba la velocidad provocando más gemidos y gritos del menor.

-Ahhh…Ge…Ge….Gevanni- gemía el menor al sentir la lengua juguetona de Gevanni acariciando su miembro. La esencia del albino se derramo en el interior de la boca de Gevanni, este último se limitó a tragarla.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto él pelinegro antes de acercarse para posar un beso fugas en los labios del menor. Near solo asintió.

Gevanni separo las piernas Near y le ofreció tres dedos que el menor se apuró a lamer y mordisquear para disfrute del mayor; realmente era estimulante ver al falso infante en esa condición, tan lujurioso y provocativo, se relamió los labios ante la escena y una vez preparado todo comenzó a introducir sus dedos en Near con cuidado y delicadeza, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intrusión en su persona, tras el primero tuvo un gemido adolorido y él pelinegro pudo apreciar cómo se erguía la espalda del albino en respuesta, el segundo obtuvo como recompensa un jadeo y un gemido más placentero, con el tercero la respuesta fue un gemido más estridente. Una vez todo listo Gevanni se bajó los pantalones y se introdujo en Near.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio Near al sentir la penetración.

Una vez el cuerpo del peliblanco se acostumbró al intruso Gevanni comenzó aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos provocando gemidos incontables en su compañero. Sentía que llegaba al éxtasis al escuchar al objeto de su deseo gritar su nombre en pleno orgasmo, si esta sensación era su boleto de entrada al infierno bien valía la pena. Se liberó un líquido cálido en el interior del peliblanco y el pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su pareja dejaba caer la cabeza hacia un lado satisfecho; salió de Near y poso un beso suave en los labios del menor. Acomodo sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, lo cargo en brazos sintiendo como el menor se acurrucaba suavemente en su pecho y salió de la oficina dispuesto a llevar a su pequeña bolita de algodón a su cama para que durmiera, después de todo mañana era el gran día. Mañana atraparían a Kira.


End file.
